Mystique (MEANIE version)
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: It's MEANIE. Semi-abstract fiction, absurd, full of troll. Don't like Don't Read. Hanya selentingan kisah tentang sebuah perjalanan KAPTEN KAPAL di lautan Pasifik yang secara tak sengaja menemukan sesosok makhluk mitologi akuatik bernama MERMAN. Penuh dengan tik-tik-tik. Boyslove, Implisit-sex-scene. Seventeen fanfiction. Rate-M


**MYSTIQUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

MYSTIQUE

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Pledis. Ent. I do not own the characters.

 **Genre:**

UFO ( **U** nidentified **F** iction **O** f – mine)

 **Just a** **drabble** **about** **MEANIE**

 **Warning:**

 **IT'S SEMI-ABSTRACT FICTION and TROLL CONTENT INSIDE**

 **.**

 **.**

Alkisah perjalanan sebuah bahtera mengarungi ganasnya lautan Pasifik.

Melewati dimensi yang penuh dengan serba-serbi unik.

Dengan sejuta petualangan sebagai pernak-pernik.

Kim Mingyu, sang Kapten, tengah kendalikan kapal dari dalam bilik.

Sebuah ruang kendali nahkoda yang diklaimnya sebagai _hak_ milik.

Pikirannya begitu terusik, pun jiwanya serasa tergelitik.

Pandangannya menelisik, amati tiap probabilitas yang terbetik.

Meneliti selayang suasana yang cukup unik nan tak realistik.

.

.

Malam ini, air langit jatuh bergemerintik.

Dipenuhi kumulus-kumulonimbus dalam porsi gigantik.

Menebarkan butiran hidrogen oksida berupa bintik-bintik.

Basahi badan kapal dengan percikan bening berbentuk titik-titik.

Derainya, citrakan melodi lenting _bak_ rangkaian harpa yang dipetik.

Sambaran petir timbulkan berbagai wujud kilatan listrik.

Cukup tuk buat bulu kuduk menari seraya meremang asyik.

Bulir air beradu tanah kering di bawah pohon ek tengah geladak, ciptakan wangi aromatik.

Sensasi _petrichor_ eksotik yang aromanya luar biasa fantastik.

.

.

Namun di samping itu semua, terdapat kontradiksi yang cukup pelik.

Selentingan anomali yang buat isi kepala siapa saja terubrak-abrik.

Sepasang _onyx_ kelam sang Kapten tampak berulang-alik.

Sebab, hamparan cakrawala depan kapal tunjukkan nuansa jauh berbalik.

Sungai langit dijejali jutaan kerlipan bintang yang sungguh menarik.

Stratus dan sirus bahkan malu tampil, keduanya lenyap astenik.

Mega purnama tampak berdaulat gagah untuk ditilik.

Begitu cantik.

Secantik dewi _Aphrodite_ sang lambang estetik.

.

.

Di tengah hegemoni presumabilistik, netra Mingyu menangkap sosok unik.

Sosok di bawah timpaan mercu kapal yang terlihat frustratik.

Sepertinya tubuh bawahnya terjerat jala yang buatnya traumatik.

Mingyu lari dari bilik ke ujung galangan tuk menilik.

Obsidiannya caplok bulat-bulat sosok yang dalam benaknya, tak sedikit pun terbetik.

Makhluk cantik dengan ekor berkebat-kebit penuh sisik.

" _Unbelievable! It's a Merman!"_ Mingyu memekik.

Buat sosok itu kecipak-kecipik histerik bak lihat satanik.

.

Mingyu perintahkan awak kapal tuk bawa _merman_ itu naik.

Dicemplungkan dalam kolam kecil di bawah pohon ek, sebagai habitat baru si makhluk unik.

Seluruh awak menyemut tuk saksikan dari dekat sang _merman,_ sosok mitologi akuatik.

" _Siapa namamu wahai cantik?"_ Mingyu menelisik.

Makhluk itu bergeming, sekadar melirik tanpa timbulkan vokalistik.

Mingyu menarik sudut bibirnya asimetrik, kilatan maniknya tampak begitu licik.

Ia punya rencana terhadap si paras sempurna dari segi estetik.

.

Dilepas _tunic_ yang membebat tubuhnya tuk disampirkannya pada si makhluk akuatik.

Ditariknya torso sang _merman_ lalu segera dibopong dan dibawanya ke bilik.

Bukan bilik nahkodanya, melainkan bilik pribadinya yang bebas usik.

Lucunya, makhluk mitologi itu tak beri perlawanan heroik.

Terhipnotis oleh sepasang manik sang Kapten, si _merman_ hanya menatap penuh selidik.

Dibaringkannya si cantik pada ranjang sang Kapten di dalam bilik.

Diamatinya makhluk berekor nan bersisik itu dengan tatapan analitik.

.

Indah. Seindah para gundik aristokratik yang lubangnya minta digelitik.

Mingyu menatap sang _merman_ dengan lirikan erotik.

" _Kau tidak punya penis sayangku?"_ tawanya terkikik.

" _Tapi kau pasti punya lubang di belakang bukan?"_ seringainya licik.

" _Malam ini, kau milikku cantik..."_ tambahnya sedikit mencebik.

Dan pergumulan di atas ranjang sang kapten pun berlangsung panas nan erotik.

Sang Kapten menjamahi setiap inchi tubuh si _merman,_ memanjakan titik demi titik.

Menaburkan buncahan kata-kata romantik pada sang makhluk akuatik.

Membuat si _merman_ mendesah dan mengerang seksi di dalam bisik.

Menggoda Mingyu tuk terus geram nikmat dengan begitu berisik.

.

Ditemani bunyi gesek dedaunan pohon _ek_ yang bergemerisik.

Diiringi deraian air langit yang timbulkan melodi rintik-rintik.

Digelayuti desau air mancur pada kolam yang bergemericik.

Seakan menandakan bahwa empunya bilik sedang tak ingin diusik.

Mingyu masih sibuk memiston sang makhluk akuatik.

Kejantananannya naik turun bak pompa hidraulik.

 _Nyut! Nyut! Nyut!_

Selangkangan sang merman berdenyut-denyut dinamik.

Dari percabangannya, menggembung sesuatu yang bergerak-gerik.

Kulitnya yang bersisik terbelah jadi dua dan munculkan sesuatu yang menarik.

Sebuah selang _phallus_ yang tengah menegang sempurna dengan apik.

Sepertinya, cairan seminalisnya siap diledakkan secara peristaltik.

Timbulkan sensasi menggelitik pada abdomen si mahkluk bersisik.

 _Slaaarrrr!_

Sesuatu warna putih berviskositas tinggi ditembakkan ke udara oleh si mahkluk akuatik.

Begitu juga dengan sang Kapten yang _datang,_ segera setelah sang makhluk mitologik.

Engahan napas dan tampikan kulit keduanya dipenuhi peluh berkacak-kicik.

Sebagai tanda berakhirnya pergumulan keduanya yang begitu panas nan erotik.

Kulit selangkangan sang _merman_ yang terbelah, menutup lagi dengan sentuhan metafisik.

Sembunyikan kejantanan miliknya yang sejatinya begitu artistik.

.

.

Mingyu merengkuh si cantik ke dalam dekapan dominatik.

Seolah-olah mengklaim dan memonopolinya sebagai hak milik.

Ditatapnya sepasang manik kemilau milik sang mahkluk akuatik.

Tajam seperti hendak mencabik-cabik.

Padahal, dalam hatinya kini leleh nan melankolik.

Wajah cantik sang _merman_ diperhatikannya baik-baik.

" _Kali ini tolong jawab aku, siapa namamu wahai cantik?"_

Si makhluk mitologi masih geming, sekadar melirik pesimistik.

" _Jeon Wonwoo.."_ lirihnya panik.

" _Baiklah Wonwoo, mulai sekarang kau milikku!"_

Mingyu peluk erat sang _merman,_ begitu erat, hingga ia tak kuasa berkutik.

Setelahnya, keduanya segera melenggang ke alam mimpi, usai perhelatan fantastik.

Perhelatan yang dijejali atmosfer romantik nan super erotik.

Ditemani dualisme nuansa antitetik.

Dari sang purnama dengan jutaan kerlip bintang yang tampak cantik.

Juga dari derasnya hujan beserta sambaran petir berkilat dengan aura mistik.

.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun ketika merasakan sebuah kaki berlapis sepatu kulit menendang-nendang perutnya.

Bukan tendangan menyakitkan namun cukup tuk buatnya membuka belah matanya lamat-lamat.

Ternyata hari telah siang dan mentari pun telah beranjak naik dari peraduannya.

Pula sinarnya yang begitu terik, buatnya semakin kelabakan panik.

 _Ini sudah hampir tengah hari._

Buru-buru ia berdiri dan menghadap orang yang membangunkannya barusan.

Itu Kapten Kapalnya.

' _Mati kau Kim Mingyu,'_ batinnya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku dan bangun kesiangan? Penjelasan?"_

Sang Kapten bersidekap angkuh di hadapannya. Menginterogasi.

" _Ee.. itu.. itu.. aku..."_

Mingyu mendadak lupa caranya berbicara.

" _Siapa namamu dan apa pekerjaanmu!?"_

Sang Nahkoda menukikkan alisnya, menelisik.

" _A-aku.. aku.. Kim Mingyu, kelasi geladak bawah.."_

Akhirnya ia bisa bicara walau sedikit tergagap.

" _Rupanya kelasi geladak bawah. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Lihat dirimu, begitu kacau dan... Ya, ampun! Kancingkan celanamu dengan benar tuan Kim!"_

Kapten Kapal itu begitu terkejut begitu mendapati kondisi celana anak buah di hadapannya itu.

" _Astaga..!?"_ Mingyu memekik kaget.

Segera ia benahi celananya yang tidak terkancing dengan benar, menampakkan _belalainya_ yang terkulai lemas di depan area selangkangannya.

Sungguh, Mingyu sudah tak punya muka lagi untuk menghadapi kaptennya.

Tulang-tulang dan persendiannya serasa lumer jadi jeli seluruhnya.

Rasanya ia ingin menguap jadi udara saja sekarang.

Mingyu pikir, lebih baik tubuhnya luluh lantak digempur meriam balistik daripada harus berhadapan dengan tatapan intimidatif kaptennya yang seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Melucuti seluruh harga dirinya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Ia benar-benar ingin tersedot badai dahsyat atau gelombang pusaran air agar secepatnya ia dapat menghilang dari hadapan kaptennya saat ini juga.

Bahkan, ia sempat berpikir untuk terjun dari geladak agar langsung tertelan ombak-ombak besar khas laut Atlantik yang sejatinya, dinginnya benar-benar menggigit hingga ke seluruh permukaan kulit.

 _Tunggu, laut Atlantik?_

Ya, benar Atlantik.

Ini pelayaran mengarungi samudra Atlantik, bukan Pasifik.

 _Nah, jadi..._

Mingyu mendadak ingin berubah jadi makhluk abiotik saja macam jangkar maupun tiang pancang pada galangan kapal.

Begitu lebih baik, pikirnya.

Daripada _harga dirinya_ terinjak-injak hingga _gepeng_ seperti dendeng?

Bagaimana tidak _gepeng?_

Sang Kapten kapal, alias Nahkoda yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo, adalah sosok yang _sama_ dengan sosok _merman_ yang menyambanginya dalam sebuah mimpi erotik semalam.

Dan Mingyu paham benar bahwa seorang kelasi mana mungkin bisa bersanding dengan seorang kapten kapal?

 _Beda kasta._

Lagi pula, Kapten Jeon Wonwoo adalah sosok beraura karismatik dengan rupa yang begitu artistik.

Jauh berbeda dari Kim Mingyu si kelasi rendahan bertampang ironik dengan fisik nonrepresentatik.

Jadi, begitulah akhir kisah mereka.

Sadistik.

 **END**

.

.

.

Kamis, 15 September 2016

11:36 PM

.

.

 **Omake**

" _Syukurlah hanya mimpi, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi sesosok merman yang mendesah binal di bawah kungkungan kelasi kapal macam Mingyu..."_

" _Astaga! Jangan dipikirkan lagi Jeon Wonwoo. Kau ini kapten kapal! Tidak level dengan kelasi tampan itu..."_

" _Apa kubilang tadi? Tampan? Ya ampun.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak.."_

" _Tapi... kulihat tadi miliknya besar dan sepertinya bisa memuaskanku..."_

" _Ya, ampun! Ya, ampun! Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini..."_

Kapten Jeon Wonwoo bermonolog dalam hatinya sambil memutar-mutar kemudi kapalnya tak tentu arah.

Navigasinya kacau dan entah mengapa matanya selalu menangkap sosok pria berkulit _tan_ dengan baju agak kebesaran, yang tengah mengepel geladak utama di ujung buritan.

Kim Mingyu, kelasi geladak bawah, sepertinya telah berhasil menjerat hati seorang Jeon Wonwoo, sang Kapten kapal.

 _Ya, sepertinya._

.

.

.

 **REVIEW**

I LOVE YOU

.

 **NOTE:**

Thank you~


End file.
